Staring down the barrel of a gun
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Frerard, just something I've been working on. Gee has some secrets that he's keeping from Frankie. naughty boy. no not smut but there is kissing. and cuddling. and Dallon Weekes is almost killed. I shoulda killed him but I didn't.
1. Chapter 1

_Click_. Oh fuck my life.

It's a normal day out, just me and my boyfriend Gerard. We're just walking down the street hand in hand like we normally do when I hear the click of a gun on my head.

"Don't move little Frankie or we'll shoot you. Now we just need Gerard for a couple days. He owes us. We will be back to collect him tonight. Bring him to this spot and don't run. We will find you."

Once the gun left my head, Gerard grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our little house. He ran upstairs and started packing some clothes for himself.

"Gee, who were those men?"

"Frankie baby just don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I'm coming with you."

"No your not."

"Yes. I wanna make sure they don't hurt you."

"Frankie please just trust me baby. They won't hurt me."

"Gerard just tell me what's going on!" I said, nearly in tears.

"Frankie please just let me go. I promise I will only be a few days and that they won't hurt me. I love you."

"I love you too Gee. Please come back safe."

"I will Frankie."

Then he kissed me and walked out the door.

I don't normally cry but I sat down and cried myself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe they had the nerve to try to take me in front of my Frankie.

"Your assignment."

"I told you guys. I am not doing this anymore. I just wanna be left alone."

"You'll do it or we'll kill your Frankie."

"Do NOT call him that."

"Frank or your assignment."

"Is seduction needed?"

"Maybe."

"No sex and this is my last one. Then you'll leave me and Frank alone. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Give me your word."

"Ah my weakness. I give you my word."

"Okay I'll do it."

"Good. I'll leave your money in the place when your done."

Then he left.

Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days and still no word from Gee. I'm so worried.

*Knock Knock Knock*

I opened the door and there's this guy.

"Hello my name is Dallon Weekes. Is Gerard here?"

"Um no. Do you wanna leave a message?"

"Tell him that his um roommate is looking for him."

"But Gerard lives here with me. I'm his boyfriend."

"You are?"

"Yeah for five years."

"He told me he was single."

"He did huh? Why don't you come in and tell me what else he told you."

"Oh no I can't stay long. I have to get to work but tell him I stopped by."

"Will do, and nice to meet you Dallon."

"You too man."

And for the second time this week, I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dallon Weekes, my target. Owed my company thousands and wouldn't pay.

"Hello there. What's up sweetheart?"

"Dallon. How are you?" This makes me sick.

"Good. Can I buy you a drink baby?"

"Sure!" I have a boyfriend.

"Get this guy whatever he wants."

"Thanks hun!" I can't do this.

"Hey you wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah sure!" I miss Frankie.

"Come on babe."

"Okay."

He lead me back to his place.

"Let me clean up a bit and we can talk."

Good thing I got my knife.

"Oh I stopped by your house to see if you wanted to come over yesterday. Some guy answered the door."

He talked to Frankie! Oh fuck no.

"Said he was your boyfriend. I thought we were together."

I put the knife to his throat.

"Listen Dallon. My bosses want their money. Give it to them and I won't hurt you. Tell anyone and I'll kill you. If you try to contact me or my Frank I'll kill you. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good. So long and good night."

Then I left.

Time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened and there was Gerard.

"Oh Frankie I missed you!" he said hugging me.

"Get off."

"Frankie...?"

"Sit down."

He sits.

"Explain who Dallon is."

"Fuck my life."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No Frankie I would never."

"Then what the fuck is going on Gerard?! You disappear for days and some guy fucking shows up at the house and says he's your 'roommate'!"

"I'll tell you. But you can't interupt and you have to listen to the end okay?"

"Okay."

"I worked for a mob you could say. I didn't kill anyone but I had to get stubborn people to give the money they owed. I got out when I met you because I didn't want you to know. This was my last job. Dallon owed some money and he gave it to them. I didn't do anything with him and I never cheated on you. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah he gave me his word and he never breaks his word. I made him promise not to make contact with us anymore and I can't take any jobs."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Really? Oh Frankie I'm so sorry! I love you!"

"I love you too. Just don't do that to me again. Okay?"

"I swear!"

"Okay. Let's go to bed."

We went up to bed and fell asleep cuddling.

"Frankie baby. Let me make it up to you. I wanna take you out to dinner tonight."

"Okay sure."

"Good. Get ready and we'll go."

"Okay."

I took a quick shower and put on some nice clothes. I walked down stairs and Gerard took me to his car. We drove for a while until we got to the restaurant. We walked inside and sat down.

"Baby I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick okay?"

"Okay Frankie."

I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I walked back to the table and Gerard was missing. Fuck my life. Oh wait a note.

The note~

Frankie, I'm sorry I disappeared. This was part of my plan. I got our food and went to our special place. I wanna make this night special. I walked there so you can drive. I slipped the keys in you pocket. Meet me there. I love you ~Gee xx

The fuck was going on? I swear if this is a game I'm gonna kill him. I drive to our special place which is a hill where we first met. He's there sitting on top of the hill on a blanket with our food.

"Frankie! You made it! Come sit down!"

"Gee, what's going on?"

"Sit and eat."

We sat and ate, having idle chit chat. Once we were done, Gerard pulled me up.

"This is something I wanted to do for a while now. I finally can since I'm a free man."

He got down on one knee and I thought I would die from happiness.

"Frankie, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Gerard! Of course I will!"

"You make me so happy."

"I love you Gerard."

"I love you too Frankie. Let's go home."


	6. Read? Or Don't

Should I continue with this, or just leave it? I kinda have an idea of a *sequel* (loose term) but I don't know if it'd be worthwhile. Let me know if this should be continued.

Love you guys!

-Eliza

PS I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update Gerard's Diary! I'll do it over Thxgiving break I promise! 33


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I think I'm gonna start writing the *sequal* to this. I kinda want to. Oh so almost done with my new Frerard oneshot, the first chapter for another Frerard, a new chap for the CC story, and almost close to being with the new chap for my Ryan/Amy story. I probably won't update the big things like my Oli/Kat story or my MattGood/AndyBiersack story for a while since I have a lot to make up for right now. Oh the next chap for Gerard's Diary will be a sex chapter, *SPOILER*

xx xElizaxSykesx


End file.
